1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector formed with a locking lance in an outer wall of a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-14220 and other known prior art show connectors that have a housing and a terminal held in the housing by a locking lance. The locking lance of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-14220 is formed at an outer wall of the housing and is resiliently deformable in inward and outward directions of the housing. The locking lance is deformed outwardly upon inserting a terminal into a cavity, but resiliently returns inwardly toward to engage the terminal when the terminal reaches a proper position in the cavity. A jig can engage the leading end of the locking lance to deform the locking lance outwardly and out of engagement with the terminal so that the terminal can be withdrawn from the cavity. However, the jig can cause the locking lance to be deformed excessively and damaged or broken.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a connector capable of preventing a locking lance from being excessively deformed.